


Pregunta

by MoonCyrcux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anillo, Español, F/M, Finalizado, Maestra, Neji x Tenten, NejiTen - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCyrcux/pseuds/MoonCyrcux
Summary: Tenten es maestra de preescolar y hoy es el día de "puertas abiertas" dónde los padres verán como ella educa a sus hijos, todo va bien hasta que una pequeña hace una pregunta incómoda.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	Pregunta

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les agrade la corta historia, también esta publicada en wattpad.

Un salón en completo desorden en el prescolar de la primaria _Snow_ debido a las actividades del día de _puertas abiertas_ los padres de los pequeños se encontraban observando como sus pequeños se comportaban en su salón de clase y bien ahora era turno de recoger los materiales usados para armar los _mini_ _robots_ _._ No eran muchos niños los que tenía bajo su cuidado la castaña de 25 años solo eran alrededor de 13 niños ya que los grupos se dividían y a ella le había tocado este año los de menor cantidad; con los padres de los pequeños atentos a lo que hace la mayor al enseñarles era laborioso no sentirse observada a cada rato.

— Bueno niños parece que ha llegado la hora de la recoger todo esto — la castaña les dice con una sonrisa.

— Si, maestra Tenten — respondieron obedientes los niños.

Mientras los padres miraban como sus hijos ayudaban a la tarea de guardar todo o ver como sus pequeños simplemente evitaban ayudar la morena hace su trabajo también ayudando hasta que a la puerta llega uno de los profesores del salón contiguo, tratándose nada menos que de Shino Aburame el profesor que le costaba tener la atención de sus alumnos.

— Disculpen, profesora Tenten puede venir un momento — le hablo con un tono un poco preocupado desde la puerta.

— Ok, niños sigan metiendo todo a las cajas vuelvo en unos minutos, pórtense bien — se dirige a ver que necesitaba su colega.

Los niños asintieron y siguieron metiendo todo en lo que la mayor hablaba con el Aburame desde la puerta para no quitar la mirada de sus alumnos, a la vista de los padres la castaña educaba bien a sus hijos al obedecer en recoger todo. Todo iba bien hasta que una pequeña pelirroja se acercó a donde estaban los profesores.

— Maestra Tenten — le llamo a lo que la mayor volteo a verla. — ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? — dijo la pequeña pelirroja tímida.

— Adelante Suki, pregunta — contestó Tenten pensando que la pregunta tendrá que ver con el material que guardan o pedir permiso para salir al baño.

— Usted y el profesor — los señaló. — ¿Son novios? — finalmente hizo su pregunta inocente.

— ¿Qué? — la castaña no esperaba esa pregunta le cayó de sorpresa que se sonrojo levemente.

Los mayores presentes también se mostraron sorprendidos por la pregunta de la pequeña más la madre de Suki se notaba un poco apenada pero a la vez le parecía gracioso como su pequeña hija hacía estas preguntas sin rodeos siendo directa.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso pequeña? — Shino le cuestiono con un ligero sonrojo.

— Ya vez Daisuke te dije que el profesor Shino era novio de la maestra — habló una niña azabache con ojos azules.

— ¡Se sonrojaron entonces es cierto! ¡Son novios! — gritó emocionada una niña gordita de vestido morado.

— ¡Lo sabía por eso siempre viene a ver a la maestra! — dijo Suki.

— Espera pequeña eso no es-no es por eso que venga — aclaro el Aburame algo sonrojado no por lo que los niños pensaban si no por la mirada indiscriminada de los padres que le ponían nervioso por tener la atención de todo.

— Se equivocan, el profesor Shino solo es un amigo no es mi novio — hablo TenTen para aclarar.

—Si no es su novio ¿lo es el profesor de educación física? — pregunto la niña gordita.

— No, para nada el profesor Rock Lee es mi amigo casi un hermano si lo pongo así — no tardo en contestar la castaña.

Ante esto los padres veían al azabache que solo mostro una cara desanimada tal vez este si sentía algo por la maestra de sus hijos pero claramente lo friendzoneo en su cara.

— Y si no es el profesor Shino ni el profesor Rock Lee ¿Cómo se llama su novio? ¿Cómo es? — pregunto la pelinegra de orbes azules.

— Él es un hombre muy ocupado que trabaja en una oficina pero es amable a su manera, su nombre es Neji Hyuuga — sonrió sonrojada. — Bueno niños basta de preguntas terminemos de recoger si no llegaran tarde a la clase del profesor Lee — dijo.

— Me retiro entonces, gracias Tenten — se despide Shino y sale a su salón.

Los padres observaban como el profesor parecía decepcionado por lo que dijo la castaña tal vez si le interesaba la profesora pero luego al recordar los comentarios de sus hijos simplemente se echaron a reír sin armar escandalo aunque algunas madres de familia se quedaron pensando en aquel nombre que mencionó la profesora se les hacía conocido de algún lado pero no recordaban de dónde. Después de unos minutos por fin se terminó la limpieza y los niños salieron a educación física seguido de su padre dejando por fin sola a la profesora quien recibió disculpas de los padres de los niños que le hicieron esas preguntas tan directas de su situación amorosa.

_Al fin sola, esos niños sí que son muy inesperados con sus preguntas, la verdad no esperaba que me preguntaran eso sobre_ _Shino_ _aunque he de decir que si pasa mucho tiempo conmigo tal vez es porque necesita consejos para sus alumnos, si, solo es eso no ay otro motivo más._

_Oh, casi lo olvido debo mandarle un mensaje a Neji antes de que entre a alguna junta._

Fue en busca de su celular cuando notó que tenía un mensaje que decía “ _ven a la enfermería necesito que me_ _compruebes_ _unos datos de tus_ _alumnos_ ” de un remitente desconocido, ella pensó que tal vez de trataba del nuevo doctor Kabuto que tenía el preescolar y era rutina sobre datos de los menores así que se puso en marcha a la enfermería.

Al llegar a la enfermería toco para que la dejaran pasar pero no escucho ruido alguno así que toco nuevamente pero nada al no querer perder su tiempo decidió entrar y ver si había alguien si no volvería a su salón pero al entrar se llevó una gran sorpresa.

— ¿Qué le pasa maestra Tenten? — sonrió al verla desde el escritorio.

— Creo que estoy alucinando doctor — sonrió acercándose. — No sé creo que tengo visiones donde imagino a mi novio con una bata de doctor en la enfermería es más creo que justamente ahora lo alucino — se recargó en el escritorio de manera seductora.

— Tal vez tenga calentura maestra. — le tocó la frente con la mano hasta llegar a tocar los labios de esta. — Parece que es grave maestra debe ir a la cama ahora — le invito a acostarse en la cama vacía. — Deberá guardar reposo por una hora o ¿Cuánto me dice que dura su clase de los niños de educación física? — se levantó a cerrar la puerta con seguro al instante que la castaña se acomodó en la cama.

— Una hora dura su clase pero ¿cree que con eso bastará? — se quita su suéter para desabrocharse los listones del vestido. 

— Tal vez no cubra todo pero le puedo recetar unos días en cama — desecho la bata de medico junto con la camisa blanca. — Pero primero debo revisarla a fondo para saber que tal mal está — se puso arriba de ella.

— Doctor por favor revíseme bien — pidió abriendo las piernas.

— No se preocupe la revisare a fondo — relamió los labios. — Pero antes respóndame una pregunta — la miro fijamente.

— ¿Cuál doctor? — sus ojos se clavaron en los de este.

— ¿Por qué dijo que tenía un novio llamado Hyuuga cuando no es su novio? — alzo una ceja.

— Pero si es mi –

— No es su novio, diga bien las cosas señora Hyuuga — le cayó al poner dos dedos en la boca de la mujer.

La de orbes chocolate relamió los dedos de manera provocativa como si se tratará de un buen sexo oral tanto que los ojos del hombre se posaron en la hábil lengua y boca de esta.

— Oh si olvidaba que pronto seré su esposa — saco su boca de los dedos. — Pero no me gusta que me digas señora aún no soy vieja — se quejó haciendo puchero.

— Eres tan graciosa Tenten — reía al verla hacer berrinche por una simple palabra. — No te preocupes serás una señora Hyuuga hermosa y joven — le beso dulcemente en los labios.

— Si yo soy la señora tú serás el señor Hyuuga — al separarse del beso le señalo.

— Y tu mi señora — le gustaba molestarla ya que ponía una expresión tan adorable en su rostro. — No te enojes Tenten pero serás llamada así por todos después de la boda por cierto no veo tu anillo ¿acaso si me estas engañando con Shino? — sus orbes perlas se clavaron en la mano de esta.

— De ninguna manera te engaño Neji, no seas tontito — le pico un cachete como señal de burla. — Mi anillo lo guardo en mi locker no puedo traerlo en clases puede perderse ya sabes cómo son las clases aquí no ay descanso si eres maestra de 13 niños que preguntan cosas inesperadas en el día de _puertas abiertas_ mientras alguien parece que se escondía y escuchaba todo desde las sombras ¿o me equivoco? — le mira fijamente esperando que dijera lo obvio.

— Lo creeré si niegas más rápido cuando te pregunten sobre Shino no que con Rock Lee no tardaste en negarlo — responde Neji.

— Creo que alguien esta celoso por algo que no debe tener importancia porque la persona a la que amo y con la que deseo pasar mi vida entera es Neji Hyuuga alias el sexy maestro del disfraz de doctor, Neji te amo mucho y soy solo tuya aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos mientras no está el doctor aquí ni los niños — tomó de su rostro para rodearle con los brazos y sonreírle con cariño.

— No te preocupes ese doctor no volverá dentro de horas le di dinero para que no molestara y me dejara pasar, ahora quiero decirte _te amo_ a mi manera — sin más el Hyuuga se inclinó para besarle apasionadamente.

❤ **Fin** **❤**


End file.
